


Grumpy Goalie

by Maika_Zaphiris



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anger, Carey is upset after the team played badly, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, and Dustin has to take care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maika_Zaphiris/pseuds/Maika_Zaphiris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carey is not happy at all. The team just played a really bad game in front of their fans and he tried his best to help them, with no success. Now Dustin has to try to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Goalie

**Author's Note:**

> You saw Sunday's game. Holy shit I wanted to teleport myself and slap their faces. Anyway, I'm sure that Carey was even more frustrated of losing 2 games in a row that they were supposed to win. They better bounce back in Game 3...
> 
> The story doesn't take place during a game in particular, it could take place in any bad game the boys played so yeh
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> ~Maika~

The atmosphere of the bench was heavy. The boys were really playing a bad game. Frustration gained the team and indiscipline reigned over them. He was sitting next to the commentator in front of the entrance to the locker room, all geared up, in case the coach asks him to replace his teammate. Dustin watched the game, scratching his head. God, they all wished to not be here tonight. Over the half of the Bell Centre was empty, the fans upset and discouraged by the team’s performance. The final horn finally rang through the arena, and the players, one by one, started to leave the ice or the bench, starting with Carey, who didn’t say a single word. Ticker only patted his back to try to encourage him, but he was able to see through the usual calm shell of his teammate an enraged demon ready to beat up or even kill someone. He waited until everyone on the bench left before heading to the locker room. Pricey was pretty much trying to keep his cool while everyone was removing their gear, silent. The loss was too big and they knew that they had to do something to jump back the next game. Dustin removed his as well before the journalists came inside the room to interview some of the players. 

“Ticker!”

He then heard a small voice calling his name. He looked at his right before seeing Stéphane Waite signaling him to follow him. The young goalie, only dressed with his undergarments, followed him away from the media to a quieter hallway.

“I just spoke with Carey.”

They both were quiet for a second before the 25-year-old men replied.

“And?”

“Well you saw how he was. Extremely furious. Thank god he left before the media came inside… I don’t think he would have been able to keep his cool during the interviews…”

“Yeah… no surprise here… but damn, tonight was horrible… Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“…why did you and Therrien decide to keep him on the ice?”

Waiter sighed before looking at his student.

“Carey wanted to stay and play. To be honest, we wanted to switch for you so that he could cool off and rest a bit before the next game, but he didn’t want to.”

“But why?”

“I guess it’s a question of honor.”

“I don’t really see how this could be something about honor…”

“Removing a goalie brings a certain shame for the player. You know this, right?”

“True…”

“Anyway, I know you two live together…”

Dustin blushed at his coach’s remarks.

“Y-Yes…?”

“I’d like you to make sure that he doesn’t do anything stupid when you two go home. You know what rage can do. We don’t want both of you to get into an accident or something.”

“I-I understand.”

“Good. Alright then, I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.”

“Good night sir.”

Stéphane walked away to the coaches’ room. Dustin let out a huge sigh before heading out to the showers. 

* * *

 Next to the entrance was Carey, all ready to leave, leaning against the wall. When he heard footsteps, the older man looked up before seeing Dustin who gave him a little smile. Obviously still upset, he looked back down.

“I’m gonna wait for you here.”

“I’ll be quick I promise.” Ticker kissed his boyfriend’s cheek before going inside the showers’ locker. Carey simply sighed and started listening to his music while waiting for Dustin to come back. About 20 minutes later, the young man came out of the room, all changed and dressed up.

“Hey.”

“Hey…”

They started walking towards the parking lot to get Carey’s truck.

“Carey lemme drive tonight.”

“…I can drive Dustin.”

“Come on, just for tonight! I won’t destroy your truck or anything. You know I’m a good driver!”

Pricey sighed again before giving the keys to his lover. “Fine.”

They continued to walk in the parking lot before getting into the vehicle. They drove away from the arena, without saying a word. As they were heading out to Brossard, Dustin wanted to start a conversation to try to lighten Carey’s mood up a bit.

“You know, Carey, for tonight—”

“Dustin don’t.”

“But—”

“I said don’t.”

“Carey…”

The older man gave an annoyed sigh, which gave a signal to Dustin that he shouldn’t push the buttons too much. They didn’t talk for the rest of the road until they reached their home.

* * *

Getting off the truck and slamming the door behind him, Carey stormed off inside the house, while Dustin simply sighed, a bit discouraged. “ _At least we’re home safely…_ ” He followed his boyfriend inside the house. Seeing that Carey just wanted to go to bed early and forget everything, he didn’t suggest anything in particular for the night and followed the older man’s lead. After getting all ready, they both went in the bed they were sharing, taking each a side before Carey closed the lamp and laid down. Both men were laying back to back, not saying a word. Ticker decided to talk to Carey the next morning, letting him rest for tonight and cool off. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. After a while (maybe 15 minutes. At least this was what Dustin thought), he heard Carey's voice.

"Dustin?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Not really, why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Oh..."

They both became silent. The younger man then felt the bed moving before feeling his lover's strong arms wrapping around him and being pulled against his chest. He smiled in the darkness of the room.

"Feeling lonely?"

"...yeah."

"Called it."

Carey's arms started to squeeze the young man a bit against the 27-year old man.

"Carey?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been acting like a dick like I did earlier."

"Honey, it's okay."

"But--"

Dustin turned around to face Carey.

"It's alright. You were mad and it's understandable. But you know, I'm here if you need to talk. I know this isn't really your comfort zone but still..."

Pricey stayed quiet for a few seconds before Ticker laid a hand on the older man's cheek.

"It's alright Carey. Don't worry about it, okay?"

“…okay."

"So do you... want to talk about it?"

"...if you don't mind some ranting."

"Of course not dummy!"

They both chuckled a bit before Carey took a deep breath and held Dustin closer to him. The younger man positioned himself to cuddle with him while the older man started talking about his frustration. He then felt Pricey playing with his hair gently as he was venting. Sometimes replying or laughing at some of the older man's remarks, he felt reassured that Carey finally spoke out his emotions. When he was done, Carey letted out a sigh. Dustin reached for Carey's free hand before wrapping it in his' and felt his boyfriend giving a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you for listening to me."

"It's no problem Carey. You don't need to keep it all inside."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize silly I told you it was alright!"

They both looked at each other before Dustin reached up to give Carey a soft kiss on the lips.

"Love you..."

Carey smirked before kissing the tip of Dustin's nose and then his lips.

"Love you too..."

Ticker letted out a little chuckle before cuddling with him again and started to fall asleep.

"Good night Carey..."

"Good night Dustin..."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize to those who are waiting for an update for Not Quite Simple. College is bring a pain in the ass and I lacked imagination for a good while, no matter how many times I go back to it. I'll try to give something asap I promise.


End file.
